dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android Barrier
|inventor = Android 17 |user = Android 17/Super 17 Android 18 Android 15 Super Android 13 Cell Android 21 (Good/Evil) Dr. Gero |color = |class = Energy Shield/Rush Attack |similar = Dark Spirits Psycho Barrier Energy Punch }} is the Red Ribbon Androids' version of the Energy Shield. It is primarily employed by Android 17 as his signature move. Overview The Android Barrier was first used by Android 17 (his is bluish-green in color) to block Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Android 15 used the Android Barrier to protect himself from Future Trunks' Continuous Energy Bullets. Cell used a barrier in order to completely absorb Android 18 without interference. Cell uses an even stronger barrier version (the largest of all barrier techniques), called the Perfect Barrier, during the Cell Games. In the ''Dragon Ball Super'' anime, Android 17 uses his barrier in order to block Super Saiyan Blue Goku's God Kamehameha. During the Tournament of Power Android 17 displays several ways of using the barrier for more than just defensive purposes. Against Kakunsa, he is able to trap her on it as he spins the barrier rapidly to send her flying. He later creates a small Android Barrier and traps Damon inside it, then kicks it away like a football. One maneuver involves creating a small sized Android Barrier around his fist to increase drastically the power of his punches; he used this Android Barrier-enhanced punch to damage Anilaza's energy reactor. He can also bestow this barrier to others when far away as he shows during his final moments to protect Goku and Vegeta as well as create lense-shaped barrier walls. However, the barrier does have limits as to how much damage it can take. The barrier can block damage, but it cannot fully block any kinetic energy from an attack. This was the case in Android 17's fight against Anilaza, as the Android was using his barrier to defend himself from energy attacks, but was still slowly being pushed back towards the edge of the arena. He uses the barrier against God of Destruction Top but it was quickly shattered. Jiren later effortlessly shattered all the barriers Android 17 erected with his bare hands. Later, when 17 made his final stand and gave everything he had to block Jiren's Power Impact his barriers where able to hold up for a short while forcing Jiren to exert some effort to break them. 17 used an energy attack while having enacted the barrier around himself and Jiren for a contained explosion. 17 with the help of Frieza used one last barrier against Jiren's reawakened full power. The extra energy Frieza was supplying the barrier was not enough as it cracked, and Frieza's golden form dissipated. Base Goku appeared and helped supply even more energy. 17, Goku, and Final Form Frieza managed to push back against Jiren's full power wave of power with one final push and both the barrier and Jiren's attack dissipate. In Dragon Ball GT, Super 17 retains his original barrier, but it also seems to gains the ability to absorb ki-based attacks (the barrier is invisible during this process), this is called the Absorption Barrier. Variations *'Perfect Barrier' - An energy shield similar to the Super Explosive Wave. *'Absorption Barrier' - An energy shield with the ability to absorb ki-based attacks. *'Pinpoint Energy Shield' - An energy shield charged around the user's hands and used offensively. *'Barrier Punch' - Android 17 forms a small barrier around his fist to increase the power of his punches. *'Barrier Prison' - Android 17 can form a barrier around other individuals. It can be used to trap his opponents or to protect his allies. *'Multiple Barrier' - Android 17 can form a multiple layer barrier to increase his defenses. *'Barrier Explosion' - As an alternative to his removed Android bomb, Android 17 can make his barrier explode. *'Grand Explode' - Android 17 can form a barrier around an opponent while preparing a ki blast and trap them inside the explosion. Video Game Appearance Android 18 can use the barrier in Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden to defend herself against super attacks. In the ''Budokai'' series and Super Dragon Ball Z, the barrier is called , and is used by both Android 17, Android 18, and Cell (in his second and later transformations). In the Budokai series, both Android 17 and Android 18 have it as an offensive move that expands outward to attack the opponent. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Super Buu can use the Energy Field after absorbing Perfect Cell. When used by Android 18 in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series it is pink in color. Super Android 13 is also able to use an Android Barrier in these game, his is red in color, the same as his ''ki'' attacks. In the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, Android 17 performs the technique whenever he is summoned, and Android 18 and Android 20 can use it for defense under the generic name of Ki Shield as part of the game's mechanics. In Dr. Gero's Story in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dr. Gero develops the Absorption Barrier for himself after forcing the Androids to submit to him using power he absorbed from Gohan. He later tests it during a battle with Future Trunks where it acts as Dr. Gero's Special Ability that allows him to absorb enemy blasts and convert them into Energy while moving. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Android 17 and Android 18 can charge an energy shield in their hands and use it offensively; this is called Pinpoint Energy Shield. The androids can also use energy shields in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Android 17's version is called Energy Field while Cell's is called Energy Barrier. Despite not being an Android, the Future Warrior can learn and/or obtain both of these techniques in Xenoverse. Trivia *Android 17 using his barrier around his fist is heavily similar to the Bari-Bari no Pistol used by Bartolomeo from the One Piece series. Gallery Category:Techniques Category:Defensive techniques Category:Offensive techniques